The Same Language
by cldragon0E
Summary: What if Sam found out that Ric and Elizabeth planned Ric having sex with Sam and Elizabeth having sex with Jason? What if Sam took a different method to get Elizabeth back? What if...Read...Major Slash and a lot of Leather? Sam/Elizabeth Pairing..
1. Chapter 1

_The Same Language_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_**Save a son and getting back on that horse**_

_Sam had just saved Elizabeth from Jacob being kidnapped and they went back to Elizabeth's house. Sam had plans for Elizabeth and they weren't nice ones. "Thank you Sam." Elizabeth said and Sam responded, "Your welcome he's Jason's son? Whatever is going on, he's innocence." "Could you.." Elizabeth said and walked off…Elizabeth would be back in the living room and she saw the utter joy In Sam's eyes as she was looking at Jacob. "So Liz…" Sam said and Elizabeth responded, "Yeah." "How did you and Ric get together and time it right?" Sam asked and Elizabeth was busted…Sam told her everything that she knew and in detail how Jason would happened to see her with Ric and how Elizabeth screwed Jason. "You were never right for Jason." Elizabeth said and Sam responded, "Well, I'm not going to tell him a word because I'm going to have much more fun with you…."_

"_What are you going to do?" Elizabeth asked and Sam responded, "Well, since you got me at a moment of weakness and Jason as well, I think it's time you had a moment of weakness." "What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked and Sam smiled then said, "We're talk; find a sitter for the boys." Sam left…._

_Sam was working on suggestive thoughts and so she would play those on Elizabeth. Sorry changing her putting her impulses to front and making sure she kept it hidden…Also turning Elizabeth into an internal bitch…One night Elizabeth was on the front curl up like a dog…_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Same Lanuage_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_**Nine months, nine favors…**_

_Sam had it all planned out, she instructed to Elizabeth that she will do something for Sam once every month and then the debt is paid. It could be anything and it could be everything. Elizabeth got the call and Sam told her the first instructions…She saw the Limo pulled up and Elizabeth jumped In it, she saw a box and opened it to find leather pants with a leather vast top, she found high-heeled shoes and she put them on. She then saw something more; she saw a mask and a note. She actually love the mask…_

_**Hey Elizabitch,**_

_**I may hate you but I don't want to ruined you, you could keep your nice girl persona if you want and tonight I'm going to remind you of the person you were meant to be…**_

_**Sam**_

_Elizabeth didn't think Sam cared to do that for her but she put on the mask and swore she was like a certain batman character. She walked out into the club and Sam was in the corner drinking. Elizabeth walked to Sam. "Well, Elizabitch!" Sam said and Elizabeth sat down. "What am I doing here?" Elizabeth asked and Sam responded, "All you have to do is get three phone numbers of the first three people that hits on you and a drink." "That's it." Elizabeth said and Sam responded, "Oh yeah, you don't have to do this loud but when I give you an order, you bark, Elizabitch." Elizabeth bark twice and lick her hands with _

_no one seeing it... "Good girl." Sam said then scratch her under the ears and as Elizabeth walked off, she wagged her ass. _

_Three men hit on her, she dared not take the mask off but hid the face that she felt a little alive and was dancing with all three men. Sam saw this and walked up to her. Sam was having a dance-off with Elizabeth and the men were torn. Elizabeth saw it, it hit her and then she pulled moves that she hadn't used in a long time. Sam up the stakes and the men were tired then they left. _

_Sam instructed Elizabeth to walk out. "You could go home but the limo will leave you and I won't give you a ride." Sam said and Elizabeth responded, "That wasn't so bad." Sam smiled and said, "See you in thirty days." Elizabeth barked and then Elizabeth walked to the alley…She had ten minutes to get in and the three men came out…They were paid by Sam to do a few things to Elizabeth and say the right things…Elizabeth has she drove home felt dirty but felt good and wiped her lips…._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Same Language_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_The call came after the next thirty days and Elizabeth pick up the phone. "Are you alone?" Sam asked and Elizabeth barked once. "You will go to the Metro Court to room two-fifty and then you will wait." Elizabeth barked as she understood it. As Elizabeth walked into the room, she saw another box and she opened it then her eyes widened…She pulled out a little kids sweater and jacket. She pulled out toys over and over again. She then got a note…_

_**Hey Elizabitch,**_

_**These belong to Danny, as a favor you will give them to Jacob and so I know they are in a good place and as soon as you want, you could go…**_

_**Sam.**_

_Elizabeth took the box and put them in the closet. The next morning, Elizabeth ran into Sam and they are a polite conversation. "Are you here to tell me to drop it or.." Sam asked and Elizabeth responded, "No." "Okay." Sam said and Elizabeth then asked, "I don't know if this against the rules, do you want to see Jacob today?" "Okay." Sam said and they walked off, Lucky and then Jason didn't know what to make of it…_

_As Elizabeth was sleeping, Sam made another suggestion, Lucky had the kids as Elizabeth slept, she woke up in a daze and found a camera….Sam got the package with the D.V.D and it showed Elizabeth pulling a Pam Anderson, Sam was aroused…_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Same Language_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_It was the sixth month, Elizabeth was waiting by the phone and she heard it ring. "Oh, Lizziebitch!" Sam said and Elizabeth barked, "Limo is pulling up, I promised that you will be home for shopping and you will be well rested to do shopping with the boys." Sam said and Elizabeth barked. Elizabeth went into the limo and saw the box, she pulled out it was a long Victoria coat, it was beautiful and then was a corset with a skirt and long boots. There was a wig and a short mask. They pulled up to the club and as she walked in, it was a gothic club, this was never her scene but she had to go along with it. She got the note in her skirt pocket and said to go in the back. She went to the back and she saw Ric spread out with a black hood on him. She knew it was him because of a tattoo, she saw a whip then a note. _

_**Are you sorry yet? Are you sorry for Jason and me not being together? Are you sorry that you kept Jacob from him? You don't have to hide anymore….You might be a mother but your still a woman and if you're going to be a bitch, be out in the open about it.**_

_**Sam**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Everything: Version Slash_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_Elizabeth walked out and she cried herself hard but then she looked around then realized something, one act of betrayal and she became more alive. She almost wished she took the mask off, she almost wished she slapped that woman a little hard when she bump in the parking lot and telling Carly off. She was the nice mother but now she felt like a woman and saw the net, she didn't care fell. She ripped off the mask and felt the rain, she laughed. "Next time you want something, just take it." Sam said and Elizabeth then motion Sam to the limo, they climbed in and Elizabeth un-did her skirt. When she did, she whispers to Sam, "I will take you." Elizabeth said and added, "Just because I'm a mother, I'm not dead." They shared a very intense kiss and Sam was on the bottom, her dressed ripped off and Elizabeth was over the nipples, Sam was all over her neck. There were fingers in between each girl's legs and so much swearing. Sam took off her pants and Elizabeth saw something rubber. "Well.." Sam said and Elizabeth whimper, She went down on Sam and she made Elizabeth feeling apart of a normal sexual position…_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Same Language_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_It was Christmas, as both girls spent with their families. The new very outgoing Elizabeth made Lucky realized it was never going to happened and worked out Jason joint custody. Elizabeth then knew how much Sam love her bubble baths and she was drawn one, as Elizabeth massages shoulders. "Jasmine." Sam said and Elizabeth responded, "Bark bark." "You know you could stop that honey, you don't need to do that." Sam said and Elizabeth looked down then said, "We are a bitch that's the only language we should speak." They kissed one more time and it was first of thirty years of kisses. Sam and Elizabeth immediately started coming out as gay and after a few patient complain, Nicholas made sure Elizabeth never got fire. Nicholas was there champion and so was Emily especially when Lucky wanted custody. Nicholas and Emily made sure that didn't happened, Jason had a hand in that….The real Elizabeth was lock in Elizabitch's mind screaming to get out…_


End file.
